


Bathtime

by tally_hoed



Series: 10 Steps AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, they own a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Bathtime

One of the bad things about living in an apartment (apart from the extremely thin walls between neighbours) was the lack of a yard. Yixing had never worried about it before, choosing to spend most of his nature time in the nearby park. That was until Luhan had thrust a puppy into his life. It wouldn’t be a big deal except that when it came to Mira’s bath time, instead of simply chaining her up and using a hose to get her clean, the bathtub would have to be used. 

Needless to say, Yixing came unprepared. 

He walks into the bathroom with the newly bought dog shampoo to find Luhan in his swimming trunks, laying towels down over the floor, his bangs pulled up apple style at the top of his head.  
There’s a pause as he leans against the doorframe, eyebrow cocked in amusement as Luhan clambers into the half-filled bath.

“Okay, bring her in.” 

Yixing wants to hold back his laughter, seeing Luhan so serious about washing the dog. He can’t help the chortle that escapes as he scoops up their toddler of a dog and brings her into the bathroom.

“Close the door.” The voice from the bathtub demands, as though he’s experienced.

“Yes your majesty.” He hands the squirming Mira to his blonde boyfriend, wondering why he looks as if he’s about to enter some epic battle.

(By the end of Mira’s bath time, Yixing no longer doubts Luhan’s precautions.  
“Next time I’ll listen.” He sombrely promises, drenched from head to toe, tiny scratches marring his forearms.)

In Yixing’s defence, it wasn’t as if Luhan was experienced in art of dog-washing either. But it soon became clear who the expert was.   
After many attempts on the pup’s behalf to get out of the bath and into Yixing’s arms, he had shucked off his jeans and clambered in to join Luhan. He briefly wondered why it was taking four hands to keep such a small creature still. He didn’t have long to think though, Luhan taking his hands away to grab the shampoo was the opportunity the little german shepherd had been looking for as she scrambled up Yixing’s arms. 

“It’s just water!” Yixing exclaims, not understanding why she was in such a panic. He manages to grab a firm hold around her belly before noticing Luhan cackling at him. He narrows his eyes in a silent threat before tucking Mira between his knees, patting her back to try and calm her.  
They manage to get her all foamed up, but their lack of communication results in her clambering up Yixing’s front before he can get a hold of her.   
Luhan tries to help, crawling over Yixing, sloshing foamy water every until he traps the source of the trouble between his hands, rubbing his fingers over her fur.

“Silly puppy.” He coos, placing her back in the water and nodding at Yixing to start rinsing her. She lets out a yelp but can’t go anywhere with the iron grip Luhan has on her. Yixing tries to go as fast as possible, wanting the horrible ordeal over for his own sake as well as Mira’s.   
Once Luhan has dubbed her clean, the task of getting out of the bathtub stumps them. 

“You get out, I’ll pass her to you and then I’ll get out.” Luhan offers up, making a move before Yixing has a chance to argue. He pouts anyway, mirroring the look on the puppy’s face. Hearing a click he snaps his head up to see Luhan staring fondly at his phone.

“What are you doing.” Yixing splutters.

“Taking a photo of puppy’s first bath.” He grins cheekily and really, Yixing can’t argue with that face. 

After Luhan has put his phone out of harm’s way he takes Mira off the brunette’s hands and sets her down on the towelled floor. Realising there’s no way out, she paws at the door letting out little whines and grumbles. Luhan reaches out a hand and helps Yixing out of the bath, giving him a quick kiss before turning shyly back to the dog. 

Drying her is infinitely easier than washing her, the both of them just plonking down on the floor and towelling her squirming body off. Yixing opens the door once he’s satisfied she’s dry enough and she sets off with a huff, escaping to the bed that masquerades as a castle that Luhan had bought for her.  
Watching her go with a smile on his face, Yixing starts when a towel is wrapped around him from behind along with a pair of arms circling his waist. He turns his head around in time to catch Luhan in another kiss, more heated than the one before. Luhan pulls away and flashes a cheeky smile at him.

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” 

Yixing scoffs and pulls his towel around both him and Luhan.   
“This part is okay, but next time can’t we just take her to a dog-washing place? I hate smelling like wet dog.”

Yixing expects Luhan to chastise him about ‘pet bonding’ or something, but receives a smirk instead.

“A shower could fix that.”

Oh 

“And I suppose you want to help wash me right?” 

“I guess so.”

Yixing can’t help the grin growing on his face. If this is how washing the dog is always going to end then maybe they could do it more often.


End file.
